fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter
Not to be confused with the Gaiden class The Fighter (戦士 Senshi), also called Axe Fighter (斧戦士 Ono Senshi) in the Jugdral Series games, TearRing Saga as well as Fire Emblem: Fates, is an axe-wielding and typically male-only class found in every game in the series barring Gaiden. Playable fighters often appear as a duo early on in the games. History in the series The Fighter class first appeared in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. Though Fighters were described as lacking defense in the class roll, the three Fighter characters, and the Fighter Boss all had high defense. They and Pirates were the only Axe using classes. Fighters lacked a promotion like most classes in the game. A Fighter class did show up in Gaiden, but it was so different it was a different class altogether. In that game Brigands, known as Thieves, were the only axe using class. In Mystery of the Emblem, Fighters remained unpromotable and, due to pirates being made enemy exclusive, were the sole playable Axe using class. Fighter and Pirate were joined by two additional axe classes: nigh identical Brigand and more powerful Barbarian, likewise enemy exclusive classes. The three Fighter units were only playable in the first book, meaning no axes could be used by any playable characters in book 2. In Genealogy of the Holy War a Fighter unit was playable in the second generation of the game. This playable Fighter promoted to the axe and bow wielding Warrior, finally giving a promotion to the long running class. The Fighter class was revamped in Thracia 776 in which they had similar characteristics to the Myrmidon class. The Fighter promotion in Thracia 776 was the Hero class, while Warrior was the promotion for the Brigand class. After Thracia 776 the class largely returned to how it was in Genealogy, though the class occasionally did promote to Hero when branched promotions were available in games such as Sacred Stones. In Radiant Dawn Fighters, like most classes, gained a third tier promotion in Reavers. In Fates, the class became unisex with female Axe Fighters. Additionally, due to the absence of Pirates and related classes such as Brigand and Barbarian, Fighters now promote to Berserker for the first time in the series. The Warrior class is absent entirely in this title. Due to this new association with the criminal Axe classes, Fighter NPCs look and act more thuggish in this installment, including destroying villages. In Game Combat In terms of stats, fighters are similar to other axe-wielding units such as Pirates and Brigands. They tend to have high HP and strength, moderate speed, and poor defense. Their somewhat low speed often prevents them from being able to double attack, but their high strength offsets this, as they can deal heavy damage in only one blow. In Thracia 776, Axe Fighters have higher skill and speed, essentially being Myrmidons with axes. Due to their weapon triangle advantage, fighters often work well for killing enemy lance-users such as Soldiers and Knights in the early-game. Promotion Fighters cannot class change in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Mystery of the Emblem. In Thracia 776, Axe Fighter units promote to Mercenaries. In all other games, fighters promote to Warriors, gaining in the ability to use bows. In both Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones and Fire Emblem: Awakening, they are given the option of promoting into either a Warrior or a Hero, which gives them the ability to use bows or swords respectively. In Fire Emblem: Fates they no longer can promote to Warriors, but can now promote to Berserkers in addition to Heroes. Stats Base A |fe5=20*4*0*4*5*0*2*-* E |ts=22*5*0*5*6*0*3*-* 3 |fe6=20*5*-*2*4*0*2*0* D |fe7=20*5*-*2*4*0*2*0* D |fe8=20*5*-*2*4*0*2*0* D |fe9=24*5*0*3*3*0*3*0* D |fe10=22*10*0*6*8*0*5*0* D |fe11=20*5*0*1*7*0*3*0* E |fe12=22*7*0*3*6*0*3*0* E |fe13=20*8*0*5*5*0*4*0* E |fe14=19*7*0*6*6*2*4*1* E }} Maximum A |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-* A |ts=60*21*15*25*25*30*18*-* 20 |fe6=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20* A |fe7=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20* A |fe8=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20* A |fe9=40*20*15*20*20*40*20*20* A |fe10=45*20*5*20*20*30*20*10* A |fe11=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20* A |fe12=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20* A |fe13=60*29*20*26*25*30*25*23* A |fe14=45*25*15*23*22*21*19*18* B }} Growth rates / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %*-*-|fe6=85%*55%*-*35%*30%*15%*15%*10%*-|fe7=85%*35%*-*30%*20%*15%*15%*10%*- |fe8=85%*55%*-*35%*30%*15%*15%*10%*- |fe9=85%*55%*10%*40%*45%*30%*40%*30%*- |fe10=80%*50%*5%*60%*45%*25%*40%*30%*- |fe11= / %* / %* / %* / %* / %*0%* / %* / %*- |fe12= / %* / %* / %* / %* / %*0%* / %* / %*- |fe13=45%*25%*0%*20%*15%*0%*10%*5%*- |fe14=20%*20%*0%*15%*15%*5%*5%*0%*- }} Notable Fighters ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi'' / Mystery of the Emblem / Shadow Dragon *Barst - A mercenary under Ogma who has a mild mannered personality. After the War of Darkness he left Talys and supposedly became a pirate. *Bord - A mercenary under Ogma who is known for his skill. After the War of Darkness he became a woodcutter. *Cord - A mercenary under Ogma who is known for his speed. Like his fellow mercenary Bord, he became a woodcutter after the War of Darkness. *Reynard - The leader of the Soothsires, a feared group of thieves. ''Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga'' / Shin Monshō no Nazo *Dice - A mercenary resembling a Viking who seeks fortune. He is Malice's father. ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War *Johalva- The youngest son of Danan, younger brother of Burian and Johan, half-nephew of Lex, and grandson of Langobalt *Gerrard - A General in Verdane. *Dimaggio - A servant of Prince Gandolf of Verdane. Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *Orsin- Member of the Fiana Freeblades *Halvan- Member of the Fiana Freeblades Fire Emblem: Binding Blade *Lot - An overly cautious mercenary who is led by Dieck *Wade - A reckless and confident man who also works under Dieck Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken *Bartre - A brash man who appreciates strength *Dorcas - A mercenary gathering money to fix his wife's injury Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Garcia - former soldier of Renais and the father of Ross *Ross (possible promotion from Journeyman) - A young man who aspires to be strong like his father. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Boyd - A member of the Greil Mercenaries, the younger brother of Oscar, and the older half-brother of Rolf. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *Nolan - Leader of the Dawn Brigade Fire Emblem Awakening *Vaike - The brash, self-proclaimed rival of Chrom with a history of easily misplacing his possessions. Fire Emblem Fates *Arthur - An unlucky fighter under the service of Elise who believes that he is a hero of justice. *Charlotte - The first Female fighter in the series. Though she appears to be an honest and kind girl, it's all a ruse to get any man under her control. *Gazzak - A bandit that lurks around the border and targets small villages. (encountered as a boss; must be captured) Trivia *Although named Fighter, Alm's class in ''Fire Emblem Gaiden is very different from this one, actually being a regular, sword-using class, promoting to Hero. It should be noted that no player units in Gaiden can use axes. Gallery File:Fighter.jpg|Concept artwork of the Fighter class from Awakening. File:AxeFighterTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Axe Fighter, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:FighterDS.png|Generic CG portrait of the Fighter class from the DS titles. File:AwakeningFighterPortrait.png|Generic portrait of the Fighter class from Awakening. File:Samson battle.png|Battle model of Samson as an Axe Fighter in TearRing Saga. File:FE6 Fighter Critical.gif|Animation of Lot, a Fighter from Binding Blade, performing a critical attack. File:FE7 Fighter Hand Axe Critical.gif|Animation of Dorcas, a Fighter from Rekka no Ken, performing a critical attack with a Hand Axe. File:FE13 Fighter (Gaius).png|Gaius with the thin Fighter model in Awakening. File:FE13 Fighter (Vaike).png|Vaike with the large Fighter model in Awakening. File:FE14 Fighter (Arthur).jpg|Arthur, a male Fighter from Fates. File:FE14 Fighter (Charlotte).jpg|Charlotte, a female Fighter from Fates. File:FE1 Fighter Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Fighter class from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:FE3 Fighter Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Fighter class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE4 Axe Fighter Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Axe Fighter class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE4 Axe Fighter Enemy.gif|Map sprite of the enemy variant of the Axe Fighter class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:AxeFighter.gif|Map sprite of the Axe Fighter class from TearRing Saga. File:FE8 Fighter Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Fighter class from the GBA titles. File:FEDS Fighter Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Fighter class from the DS titles. File:FE13 Vaike Fighter Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Vaike as a Fighter in Awakening. File:FE14 Arthur Fighter Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Arthur as a Fighter in Fates. File:FE14 Charlotte Fighter Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Charlotte as a Fighter in Fates.